Chance
by Anne Rose Malfoy
Summary: El tiempo pasó. Un nuevo desencuentro los une.Draco Hermione. ONESHOOT. leanlo y diganme que opinan!: reviews


Nos volvemos a encontrar, querido. Y poco queda ya de la muchacha que conociste. Ahora trabajo más horas de las que consigo dormir, no me atrevo a contar la cantidad de viajes que realice y soy dueña de una casa cerca de esa esquina, en la que hace mucho tiempo atrás robaste una parte de mi alma. Me casé. Si así como lo escuchas, yo el ícono de la liberación femenina empeñada en no llevar una vida tradicional, caigo (como todas) en el sueño americano de la familia perfecta. Tengo un hijo. Deberías verlo. Tiene mis ojos y mis manías, aunque creo, si es eso posible, que es un poco más caprichoso que yo. Como podrás ver, mi vida siguió sin vos.

Me invitas a tomar un café. Te sigo, casi sin pensar. Nos sentamos en una mesa olvidada y miro como la lluvia cae en la ciudad. Respiro. Hace tanto tiempo que espero este desencuentro. Ordenas. Arrastras las palabras despacio, saboreándolas. Encendes un cigarrillo, sonreís y lo acercas con tu mano a mis labios. Sabes muy bien que no fumo y aún así le doy una pitada. "Por los viejos tiempos", te digo. No has cambiado mucho. Aún me seguís tentando a lo prohibido, a lo incorrecto, a lo que de una manera lenta pero a la vez deliciosa me lastima. Te regalo una sonrisa, y me cuelgo de tu mirada. En este momento me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he extrañado tus ojos.

Recreas tu vida en unas cuantas oraciones. Vos también sos un chico, un _hombre _casado. Realmente no me sorprende. Siempre en tu proceder fuiste bastante predecible, aunque cuando me di cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde. Llevas un puñado de años con ella, engañándola, yendo de putas con tus amigos, emborrachándote, torturándola con mi recuerdo. Yo sé que es así, aunque vos te esfuerces en demostrarme lo contrario, afirmando una y otra vez lo mucho que la amas, y lo feliz que te hace. Dos cosas que entre nosotros fueron sencillamente imposibles.

Sujeto la taza entre mis manos, te miro. Estas tan cerca, tan asquerosamente cerca. Encendes otro cigarrillo, cerras los ojos un instante, volvés a posarlos en mí. Me preguntas por él. Sonrió. ¿Qué es lo que querés que te diga? ¿Qué el si me quiere? ¿Qué el sí es una persona normal que no necesita incluirme en sus jueguitos perversos? ¿Qué el sencillamente es todo lo que no sos vos? Que se yo. Es una buena persona, tiene un buen trabajo y creo, aunque no tengo idea ni como ni porque, que me ama. Él maquillo las cicatrices que me dejaste y me deja abrazarlo hasta que me olvido de todo, de todos, de vos. No me mires así. Yo también lo quiero. No te rías, sabes que yo no miento con esas cosas. Amenazó con irme. Me agarras por el brazo con fuerza. Tu cara se transfigura. Me odias. Si, aún lo haces.

Me vuelvo a sentar, resignada. Suspiro. ¿Qué es lo que querés de mí? Pasas una mano por mi pelo en un arrebato de dulzura. Ya no sé que hacer. Me reconstruí de la nada en la que me dejaste. Te pensé miles de veces, y quizás te nombre muchas más. Aunque vos no me veías, yo si lo hacía cada vez que un nuevo sueño te traía a mi. Lloré en los pasillos oscuros del no dormir. Te busqué en la esquina del tiempo y me adueñe de tu nombre, de tus fracasos, de tu éxito, de tu oscuridad. No me hiciste más interesante ni más atrevida ni más mujer, simplemente me arruinaste. Y aún así me odias. Más de lo que te odias a vos mismo. No, no es mi culpa. Yo sólo era una chica ingenua que quería salvar a un muchacho de ojos tristes de el mismo. Siempre te vi como un nene chiquito e indefenso que no había recibido la cantidad de cariño necesaria para ser feliz. Quise ayudarte, pero mis abrazos no fueron suficientes y el muchacho de ojos tristes murió. Vos no sos él. Quiero que vuelva. Hacelo volver. Ándate. Vos no sos él. No.

Pedís la cuenta, dejas la plata sobre la mesa y me agarras la mano, para sacarme de allí. Te sigo, sin detenerme a pensar en por qué actuó como una muñeca idiota cuando estoy con vos, en por qué tenes tanto poder sobre mí, en por qué me encanta destruirme con vos. Salimos a la calle. Miras a través de mí. Tengo miedo. Basta. Déjame sola. Volvés con la intención de enredarte entre mis piernas y descolocarme el corazón. Otra vez. Anudo mis brazos en tu espalda. Vos aprovechas para susurrarme cosas al oído. Estamos enfermos, desde que te inyectaste en mis venas, y sabemos que muy en el fondo ninguno de los dos quiere curarse. Es que tu frío me da tanto calor_._

Asaltas mi boca con un beso. Te corro la cara. ¿Por qué? Siempre la misma pregunta como consecuencia de tus actos, y siempre la misma respuesta. ¿Por qué no? Espero que tengas tiempo querido. Te acomodo el flequillo, te beso. No te digo que esto esta mal. Que ambos estamos casados y que estamos traicionando a las personas que nos ayudaron a seguir viviendo. No te digo que fue tu culpa el haber preferido una mujer más simple, más sumisa que yo. Que gracias a vos mi autoestima quedo por el piso y que me tomo más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado el volver a estar bien. No te digo que te quise. Si te quise. Aunque me haya tomado años llegar a esta triste y patética conclusión. Que te busque demasiado, que desee que muchos hombres distintos fueran vos. No te digo que ninguno de ellos pudo asfixiarme como vos cuando me abrazas, ni lastimar mi piel con una caricia, ni hacerme querer tener la aguja de la incertidumbre clavada en la garganta y la boca llena de besos prestados.

Ya no me importa. Te acompaño al acto suicida de dejar el odio en la puerta y sacarnos la ropa y el corazón a tirones. Desordena mi conciencia, quebra mis huesos, destroza lo poco que me queda de razón. Llename de cicatrices, haceme sufrir, mentime diciéndome que me querés. Quemame la piel, mordeme la boca, haceme caer. Intoxícame, si, sólo un poco más. Me encanta.

* * *

_Hola. Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a aparecer por aquí con un nuevo fic. En este caso es un oneshot algo oscuro de mi pareja preferida draco y hermione, aunque no nombra a los personajes en sí. Agradezco a un amigo que me ayudo mucho en la correción del mismo y en el uso de diversas técnicas. Espero que les guste._

**IMPORTANTE: mi otro fanfiction "A traves del olvido" se encuentra suspendido, necesito que me digan si realmente quieren que lo continue y finalice. Si es así por favor haganmelo saber a la brevedad asi lo termino o de lo contrario quedara asi.**

_Gracias y Suerte_

_Au revoir_

**Anna**


End file.
